<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719353">Sick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Natasha, Alpha Peter, Alpha Tony, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Omega Steve, Peter is at Ned’s house for sleepover, Sickfic, and Tony doesn’t like it, and waiting for steve, but Steve is babysitting natasha, but he’s at a gala, cause she’s sick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha gets sick.</p><p>Tony finds it amusing and Steve is just irritated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guys get ready for fic influx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello?” Steve answers through the phone.</p><p>“Hey, sweetheart, where are you? The gala started an hour ago,” Tony says.</p><p>“Oh, shoot! I’m sorry, I don’t think I can make it.”</p><p>“Why? Are you ok? Is Peter ok?”</p><p>“Peter is fine, he’s at Ned’s house.”</p><p>“Still?”</p><p>“Tony, sleepovers are overnight.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes, love. It is.”</p><p>“If you say so. So why aren’t you coming.”</p><p>“Nat got sick.”</p><p>“Pfffft, really?”</p><p>“Shut it, Stark, I’m right here,” Natasha growls.</p><p>Tony snickers. “The great Black Widow, down with a common cold.”</p><p>“Tony, stop that,” Steve scolds. “You both are the same. You stay right next to me and complain till it goes away.”</p><p>“Because it feels like you’re dying,” Tony and Nat snap at the same time.</p><p>The female alpha burrows deeper into Steve’s chest. “And you’re warm. And can’t get sick.”</p><p>Natasha was splayed across the omega’s body, head in his chest with her chest as his stomach level.</p><p>“Can’t argue there,” Tony chimed in.</p><p>“When are you coming home?” Steve asks.</p><p>“Probably in like an hour because Pepper said- nope, on my way now.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Cause Hammer is walking over here and I’d rather not punch him in the face. God, the paperwork is so much work.”</p><p>Steve snorts. “Yeah, ok, that’s the only reason.”</p><p>“Be there in five.”</p><p>“So,” Natasha says.</p><p>Steve looks down.</p><p>“Are you sure I’m not dying?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Positive?”</p><p>“No, pretty sure you tested negative for the flu.”</p><p>“Jerk.”</p><p>“Thank you for censoring.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>